One girl, two boys, seven Dragon Balls
by KingArmorKing
Summary: Videl's got a great life; her father made a fortune from his dojo, she lived in a huge mansion and she even helped the police capturing extremely dangerous criminals! What more could one want? Well when she gets the chance to have any wish granted, she'll find she got more than she bargained for upon reaching Mt. Paozu. More in the form of two monkey tailed boys... Dragon Ball AU!
1. Chapter 1

So again idea comes from manialalwaysfeelssoguilty, not claiming anything! (their art is just... so good...)  
And Dragon Ball is owned by Akira Toriyama!

* * *

"Finally…" Videl said as she landed her helicopter, "The dragon ball should be around here somewhere."

She'd been searching for the legendary Dragon Balls upon finding an old dusty book on them in her father's library. When she learned that upon collecting all seven of them, a dragon would come forth and grant any wish that the collector desired, she was immediately skeptical. She brought it up to her father who simply scoffed and told her that he'd gotten the book from Bulma Briefs, the heir of Capsule Corporation no less, she was much more intrigued.

What would someone as wealthy as Bulma want with an old book like that? Videl got her answer when she requested to speak with the heiress, which seemed like more trouble than it was worth at the time, she was pleasantly surprised to find how down to earth she was.

Bulma had explained that she read about the dragon balls when she was younger and went out searching for them at one point before reluctantly giving up on her quest when she was informed that her father had fallen ill. With the head of Capsule Corporation permanently bed-ridden, she had to step up as the new head and give up on her dream of finding the legendary balls.

Videl asked her whether or she believed they were real and Bulma quickly revealed that, yes not only were they real but she had one herself! She excused herself for a bit and when she came back, she held a small glass ball in her hands with two red stars floating still inside of it.

"This is a Dragon Ball Videl!" Bulma exclaimed.

Videl found herself mesmerized by the small object, it was almost ethereal the way it was shaped and all she could say was, "Whoa…"

Bulma took her hands, placing the ball in them before asking, "You wanna finish my dream?" she asked, "I've seen you work with the police catching criminals that they can't, so it's not like you'd be unable to take care of yourself. You're definitely a lot more equipped to do this than I was at your age."

"I… W-Wait really?!" Videl shouted. Seriously?! She looked at the ball in her hands and turned it over before looking back up, "How would I even find them if they're all over the world though?"

"You forget who you're talking to! Of course I already thought that up back when I was going to look for them!" Bulma pulled out a small radar with a green screen and pressed the button on top, "This is a Dragon Radar, made it myself! It can track the energy that's inside these balls and make your life a whole lot easier."

Once again Videl was rendered speechless, was this really happening? She just came over here to ask about the dragon balls and now she's been given the chance to actually go and _find_ the mythical objects, "What's the catch?" she asked cautiously, this was just too perfect for her.

Bulma gave her a small smile and put the radar down, "Not a huge catch trust me. But if you happen to find all seven, I'd appreciate it if you let me know. I'd love to see what happens when they're all together."

Which brought her to where she was now, deep in the mountainous region and nearing the tallest mountain, Mt. Paozu. She pressed the button on the radar and smiled when a small yellow dot appeared in the corner of the screen, "Alright let's get back to it!" she nodded to herself and climbed back into her helicopter, taking off into the air.

She loved being high up in the air, nothing quite beat the view of seeing the world pass below her, the clouds that passed next to her and the huge fish that was flying ahead of her. _…W-Wait a second!_ Videl rubbed her eyes and stared ahead of her, blinking multiple times to see if her eyes were playing tricks on her. No matter what she did though, the fish was still there waving wildly in the wind.

"What the hell…?" curiosity got the better of her and she aimed for it, steadily shortening the distance between them before the fish suddenly bolted forward. She frowned, "Okay what the hell's going on." and flew faster.

No matter what she did though, it seemed as though the fish remained just out of her reach, "Come on!" she gritted her teeth.

"Hey this is my fish! You can get your own you weird bird!"

_Now the fish is talking? You've gotta be kidding me… _Videl swerved to the side, attempting to get a better look, freezing when the fish yelled.

"Big brother! Help!"

"Big broth—?!" she let out a surprised shout when her copter suddenly jolted to a stop and looked around, "Now what?!"

"Leave him alone!"

She jerked around and stuck her head out, staring in confusion upon seeing a young man, maybe a year or so older than her, holding onto the tail of copter and glaring at it. She was about to say something, anything when he started to swing it around, "H-Hey hold on!"

He didn't seem to hear her as he continued to swing it around before he threw it away with a loud grunt, "That'll teach you!"

Alarms blared as the helicopter started losing altitude and Videl quickly pressed the eject button, sending her flying out of the copter which promptly crashed into the ground. The seat's parachute came out and she he placed a hand over her pounding heart, taking in a few calming breaths, _Alright, alright all four limbs in tact, heart's pounding, I'm breathing so I'm alive thank Kami…_

She looked up when she heard voices from above her and saw the young man and the fish floating a little ways above her. Any confusion she had about _how_ they were doing that flew from her mind as anger came to the forefront, "What the hell was that for! You could've killed me!" she yelled.

Her yell caught their attention and the man tilted his head before gesturing for the fish to follow, coming down to her level. Once they were closer she saw that what she had _thought_ was a fish, regardless of how strange that sounded, was in fact not a fish but a young boy who was smaller than the fish he was carrying. She looked between the two, _Black hair, black eyes, similar outfits… they've gotta be brothers._

Videl stared at the strange duo in utter confusion before the younger one spoke up, "Where'd you come from?" he asked.

"W-Where'd I—? From the now destroyed helicopter that you somehow swung around and threw!" Videl shouted back.

The boy tilted his head much like his brother had and looked up at him, "Helicopter?" he echoed, "Hey Gohan what's a helicopter?"

The man, Gohan, pursed his lips in thought before snapping his fingers, "Oh I've read about them in a book!" he exclaimed, "They're what people from the city use to fly since they don't know how to. Kinda like when you didn't know how to Goten."

Goten stuck his tongue out in disgust, "You mean if you didn't teach me I'd have to use one of those things?"

Gohan was about to reply when Videl cut him off, "Hey! I'm still here you two!" she snapped, _What's he mean he 'read about them in a book'? Have these two never seen a helicopter before?_ Once the seat she was in finally touched the ground she unbuckled and stood, glaring at the two as they landed next to her, "Who the hell are you two!? I thought this place was uninhabited aside from the animals that roam here."

"Unin— What? You use a lot of big words uhh…" Goten looked her up and down and gestured for Gohan to lean over, whispering something into his ear.

Videl raised an eyebrow when Gohan circled around her and nodded, "Yeah I think so squirt, she looks kinda like mom anyway."

Goten made an "ohh" sound and continued his earlier sentence, "You use a lot of big words lady!"

Gohan chuckled and ruffled Goten's hair before turning back to her, "We've lived here our whole lives." he said.

"You've lived out here on Mt. Paozu since you were born?" Videl asked.

Gohan nodded, "You wanna come see our house? It's getting kinda late anyway and it can get pretty dangerous at night." he smiled, "Sorry for ruining your helicopter by the way."

Videl frowned, _There's no way someone could just live their entire lives on a mountain. These two have gotta be lying!_ she thought.

"Gohan we gotta get back or else mom's gonna get mad!" Goten tugged on his brother's pant leg with his free hand.

"Alright, alright. Wait I have to get the fruits mom wanted us to collect, you can head back first though." Gohan said.

"Okay! I'll see you at home then!" Goten exclaimed, running off and dragging the fish behind him.

Videl watched him go before her eyes narrowed in on Goten as he ran away, "…Is that a tail?!" she exclaimed.

Gohan looked over at her and raised an eyebrow, "Yeah? Oh right you don't have one, it must be a girl thing cause mom doesn't have one either."

Videl looked down and stared at the brown tail coming from Gohan's back as well, swaying idly behind him, "What the hell…" she felt her knees give out on her.

"Hey are you alright? Maybe you should come stay the night…" he helped her to her feet and smiled, "Come on I gotta grab the fruits but then we can head back to my house."

As he walked away Videl went over to her helicopter and turned it back into its capsule, pulling out the dragon radar as she did, _Actually…_ she thought back to the direction Goten had run off in, _Maybe they've actually got the dragon ball!_

She couldn't help a smile as she followed after Gohan, if they did have it she'd be one step closer to having her wish granted! Plus they _seemed_ nice enough anyway, if only strange but she could put up with it for one night. Not to mention if they had in fact grown up here their whole lives, they'd know the mountains much better than she ever could.

Little did she know the storm that'd be waiting for her when she'd finally reach the little household.


	2. Author's Note

A lot more people enjoyed this story way more than I thought they would! And I'm so happy that everyone did!

So I decided to put a little poll up regarding what'll happen next for the story. I'll leave it up for a while, haven't decided on an end date yet!

I'm not saying it'll be a full coherent story now! But it'll at least get it another chapter and possibly some extra little snippets that derive from some of the later parts of Dragon Ball (Goku's first Great Ape transformation, a wish being granted, maybe a little bit of Red Ribbon?), little parts I completely make up to build relationships or even some flashbacks to Gohan and Goten's life growing up entirely on Mt. Paozu.

Leave a review PM me ideas on what you'd like to see and I'll do my best to deliver!

See ya in the next chapter (yes this will get a next chapter)! ~ King


End file.
